Our Remaining Hope
by equach
Summary: Homura and the other Puella Magi had done it. They all turned into witches and are a force to be reckon. Can anyone stop them from destroying everything? Is there any hope left? I don't own Madoka Magica.
1. Chapter 1

"Let's be monsters together."

Those were Madoka Kaname's last words to Homura Akemi before she turned into a witch.

...

After the big storm, five new witches were born. They walked on the Earth, destroying everything in their way. People are currently in the shelters to stay safe, but they have to look at the destruction of their town.

One of these witches looks like a mountain sized being who conquers everything with every step. Next to her is a giant with the top half of her head is missing. She wore a big black dress and appears to look a bit like a skeleton.

"Isn't this fun Homura-chan?! ", said **Kriemhild Gretchen/Madoka.**

"Come now Kriem-chan. Call me by my witch name Homulily.", said **Homulilly/Homura.**

"Okay.", said Kriemhild Gretchen, "And look, there's Oktavia von Seckendorff-chan, Candeloro-san, and Ophelia-chan!"

"Hey hey! Its been a while Kriemhild. Save some of the city for me!", said **Oktavia/Sayaka** who was passing by.

"Oh come now girls. Let's take our time to make the fun last.", said **Candeloro/Mami.**

"Well I'm a bit hungry. You girls wanna grab some grub before destroying more things", said **Ophelia/Kyoko.**

"Yeah! Breakfast was a few hours ago and it is important to have three meals a day.", said Kriemhild.

"I'll set up the tables for tea and cake.", said Candeloro.

So Candeloro creates a table filled with sweets and tea. The witches then take in a more human like form that resembles their old selves. They all sat onto the chairs and looked at each others appearances.

Kriemhild had a black dress with black ribbons tying up her pink twin tails. Her human appearance is smaller than the other girls, but at least she's the biggest in her witch form.

Homulilly wore the same dress as she did before and wore a red ribbon on her raven colored hair. She had a witch's hat beside her, but hangs it on her chair.

Oktavia kept her mechanical arms and fish tail, but has a more human like face. Her crown seems like it was slipping, but it stayed where it was.

Candeloro looks like her old self with the dress she is currently wearing. She kept this innocent and cute look despite being the senior of the group.

Ophelia appears in her old human form in her robes and clothing, with her horse beside her. Her eyes glowed with the fire of her witch form with her face giving off the same aura.

"It's time to eat.", said the witches.

...

The General of the Japanese Military was walking around trying to have an idea of what to do now. He haven't seen Japan like this since the constant Power Ranger fights. One soldier came and gave out the report.

"Sir! Project Impossible has fallen behind schedule, but there is another option that will help fight the Kaijus in the meantime.", said the soldier, "They might as well be humanity's new hope."

"Just give it to me straight soldier!", said the General.

"We need teens with attitude!", replied the Soldier.

"Now where will we find that?!", asked the General.

Suddenly the man funding this whole Kaiju defense team, Mr. Shizuki, came to talk with the General. The General looked at the rich man as if it was a bad time to barge right in. Though Mr. Shizuki looks as if it was important.

"I want to tell you that I am only funding your project because the Shizuki family has strong ties with the military. And I see signs that it is being used for child's play!", Mr. Shizuki screamed.

"I assure you that we are using it for the benefit of humanity!", said the General.

"Why are you using it to make a giant robot?! This isn't a movie!", Mr. Shizuki screamed.

"Sir! We have to deal with five giant monsters and we had to resort combating it with mechs! So unless you have a more realistic idea, we need you to fund this and that other plan that was recently reported to me!", said the General.

"Even my own 14 year old daughter, Hitomi, is more mature and logical than you!", screamed Mr. Shizuki.

"Did you say 14 year old daughter?", asked the soldier from before.

"Yes. My daughter can say a bunch of strange stuff that happen in school, but it makes better sense than what Project Impossible has to offer!", said Mr. Shizuki, "You know why? Because it's in reality!"

"Does your daughter have friends?", asked the soldier.

"Yes, why do you ask?", asked Mr. Shizuki.

"We just found the one who will save the world.", said the soldier.

...

"I call tidal wave!", said Oktavia.

"No fair. I want to burn the place to the ground!", cried Ophelia.

"Oktavia did called dibs before our meal so just let her. We'll just watch.", said Homulilly.

"That's so boring.", said Ophelia.

The other witches stood at the side as Oktavia prepares to release a giant wave from the ocean. She got out her conductor stick and her minions played a terrifying song with the music notes as the raging waters.

The music notes purges through the city, drowning everything it sees. Fluid as the ocean, Oktavia surfed on it while waving her conductor stick. Her hand motions guided her way through the destroyed city like a water slide.

When the music is done, the city was left in shambles. Her minions sat in chairs like the ones you see in theaters and phrased their master's performance. Kriemhild applauded with the minions while the other witches smiled at the destruction.

"That was beautiful Oktavia!", cried Kriemhild.

"Thanks.", said Oktavia.

"An amazing performance.", said Candeloro.

"I think its cool.", said Ophelia.

Homulilly just shrugged to show that she was okay with it. The witch then notices that they are still in their human forms.

"Pity. We forgot to change back to out witch forms.", said Homulilly.

"Matters not. I think I feel comfortable like this.", said Kriemhild.

...

A girl with green hair and two other guys that she have known in her class walked through the base. That girl is Hitomi Shizuki and the other boys are Kyousuke Kamijou and Nakazawa (The guy Saotome-sensei harass about her boyfriend problems.)

The three entered a door and was surprised to see the General himself. Mr. Shizuki struggled to retain his posture since his own daughter is here.

"Dad. What's going on?", asked Hitomi.

"I think its best to let the General explain.", said her father, "It too silly for me to explain."

"How will you kids like to become Power Rangers or Super Sentai or crap like that?", asked the General.

"Eh!", cried Hitomi.

"They are real?", asked Kyousuke.

"I'm not really into those things.", replied Nakazawa.

"Today is you lucky day because you three are the only teenagers that I can think of that will save all of humanity in spandexs.", said the General.

"No way. This is something out of an anime.", said Hitomi.

"I told you it was too weird.", said Mr. Shizuki.

The General gave each of the teens a transformation belt for them to transform. Hitomi looked dumbfounded about the whole thing. Kyousuke felt a bit uneasy as he puts his belt on. Nakazawa don't give a f***.

"Just do a random pose and yell Henshin! Afterwards, come up with some dumb roll call and team name. You will transform and be able to fight the recent Kaiju threats.", said the General.

"HENSHIN!", yelled the three kids as they transformed.

The three wore identical helmets and suits, but they each are in different colors. However Hitomi's suit has a skirt. The outifts were shiny and plastic looking since they look like Halloween costumes.

"Red ranger! Go!", said Nakazawa.

"Blue ranger! Go!", said Kyousuke.

"Yellow ranger! Go!", said Hitomi.

"Banzai Sentai Seikaiger", said the teens.

"This is embarrassing.", said Hitomi.

"This looks cool I guess.", said Nakazawa.

"Don't we need special training?", asked Kyousuke.

"Training. Nah. I bet you kids got it. These suits give you super powers anyways.", said the General, "Now go out there and fight!"

The three kids are then teleported to where the witches might be. The General sat back and smoked a cigar while Mr. Shizuki looked worried about his daughter fighting. It's either these kids or Project Impossible who will save the day.


	2. Chapter 2

The new super hero team Banzai Sentai Seikager (which is a team of Nakazawa, Kyousuke, and Hitomi) appear in front of the five witches. Hitomi looked nervous on what to say while Nakazawa doesn't care much. Kyousuke decides to call out on the witches for his team.

"Hey you big ugly monster! We're here to fight!", said Kyousuke.

The boy had no idea on what he is saying. She saw the witches looking at him, but they their human form looked rather familiar to the super hero team. Kyousuke, Hitomi, and Nakazawa were shocked to see who it really was.

"Sayaka?", asked Kyousuke.

"It can't be you Madoka!", cried Hitomi.

"Oh hey, its that transfer student and that blondie from the higher up classes.", said Nakazawa.

"We are no longer those girls.", said Kriemhild.

"How about we just kill you three?", said Homulilly.

"I'll save you guys!", said Hitomi as she jumped and punched Oktavia, "JUSTICE PUNCH!"

"Let's see what this does.", said Kyousuke.

Kyousuke messed with some device that turned into a sword. "Let's see what this can do.", he said as he charges at Oktavia.

Nakazawa follows with the rest of his team while the witches surprisingly just stood there. They seemed jealous about how Oktavia is getting more attention than they are.

"Really!", cried Ophelia, "Oktavia gets everything she wants today!"

"Then again, maybe she can handle those guys herself.", said Kriemhild.

"If she does die, more destruction for us.", said Candeloro.

"Of course. This is a win-win situation.", said Homulilly.

...

"Sayaka. It's me! Kyousuke!", cried the ranger.

"You abandoned me. Just like the rest.", yelled Oktavia as she shot out a bunch of wooden wheels.

"I'm sorry Sayaka for making you this way. I knew you loved Kyousuke, but I do too.", said Hitomi.

"You too. I though we were just friends.", said Kyousuke.

"Just friends!", said Oktavia and Hitomi.

"I have no idea on what's going on.", said Nakazawa.

"I like you both, but I never realized that the two of you want to take it to the next level.", said Kyousuke.

"YOU BASTARD! AFTER ALL I DONE FOR YOU! YOU NEVER LOVED ME!", cried Oktavia.

The witch grabbed a sword and strikes at Kyousuke, but the boy uses his sword to defend himself. Nakazawa got out a blaster and shot at Okatavia. Hitomi deliver a giant punch which slammed the witch to the floor.

Oktavia then turned into her witch form and trapped the three into her labyrinth. Her minions danced around and wooden wheels slide side by side making the three heroes on their toes.

"How do you like me now?!", said Oktavia.

...

The General and a soldier went to the Gymnasium where the people of Mitakihara Town stayed for their own safety. They are here to make sure everyone is safe before returning to base.

"Sir, I received a call that Banzai Sentai Seikaiger went missing.", said a soldier.

"NO! Is Project Impossible at least finished?", asked the General.

"It is, sir. We just need a bad ass guy who talks about manliness.", said soldier.

"Did someone talk about manliness?", asked a man with glasses.

"Oh no. You just triggered Tomohisa's uncontrollable state.", said his wife.

"What?", asked both the General and the Soldier.

The man ripped his shirt off and turned it into a cape. He replaces his glasses with the sunglasses that Kamina from Gurren Lagann wears.

"Who the hell do you think I am?!", cried Tomohisa.

"The guy who will pilot Project Impossible.", said the soldier.

"You really done it this time.", said his wife.

"You might also need a partner.", said the General.

"Then I'll take my son, Tatsuya, with me.", said Tomohisa.

"Are you nuts? He's only a baby!", cried his wife, Junko Kaname.

"Honey. Just believe in the me who believes in the you. That's how I roll.", said Tomohisa, "Kick logic out of the curb and do the impossible."

"That's the spirit.", said the General.

...

"Doesn't the Power Rangers have giant robots?", asked Kyousuke.

"Oh yeah.", said Nakazawa, "Bring in the giant robots!"

Suddenly three robots appear and the three ranger went into the ones to their respective colors. Okatavia was dumbfounded on how stupid all of this was.

"This isn't an anime!", screamed Okatavia.

The witch screamed louder and suddenly images of the life of Sayaka Miki flashes before their eyes. Kyousuke saw all the times Sayaka went to his performances and visited him in the hospital. Hitomi cried at the sight of the fun times she has with Sayaka before all of this happened.

"We will save you Sayaka!", said Hitomi.

"I am not Sayaka! I am Oktavia von Seckendorff!", yelled the witch.

The three mechs ran pass the obstacles that Oktavia presented to them since metal beats wood. The mechs each punched the witch and then combines into a more bigger robot before giving a bigger punch.

Oktavia defended herself with a slash of her conductor stick like blade, cutting off the arm. It was a one on one with a witch and an one armed robot. The robot used it's remaining arm to form a sword and the two fighters clashed their blades.

Oktavia was graceful while the robot was too clunky and messy. Oktavia seemed to have an upper hand, as she made multiple scratches and slash marks on the robot. The robot was full of cuts and wounds with it's pilots struggling to get up.

"Hey guys. Let's just be friends and use the power of friendship.", said Nakazawa.

"You think of use as friends?", asked Hitomi.

"We are Power Rangers and we will have to stick together forever. Might as well be friends.", said Nakazawa.

"He's right.", said Kyousuke, "With teamwork, we can do it."

With a newly gain fighting spirit coursing through the robot, it got up and attacked Oktavia. The witch defended herself, but was kneed by the mech. This gave the team a chance to perform an ultimate slash that ends up killing off Oktavia.

The whole labyrnith dissolved and the three changed out of their power suits. A grief seed was all that was left of the witch and Hitomi picked it up. She doesn't know what Sayaka has anything to do with this. Maybe its just the enemy trying to play with her thoughts, but she can't stop to feel sad about it and how this has a deeper meaning.

"I'm sorry Sayaka for everything.", said Hitomi.

"Me too. I hope you can forgive me. Wherever you are.", said Kyousuke.

"I don't know her much other than being some stubborn girl in class.", said Nakazawa.

"Nakazawa!", shouted Hitomi and Kyousuke.

"Sorry.", said Nakazawa.

"I wish to forgive you two.", said a voice.

Hitomi could have swore that she heard Sayaka replied. She then made a report back to base that she and her team are okay. She just looked back and prepare to fight the other witches with her new team. Since they are now... BANZAI SENTAI SEIKAIGER!

...

"Tomo-kun.", said Junko Kaname, "Of all the times you have to act badass, this is the worst time."

"Honey, these guys need me. If they think I am humanity's last hope, I have to try.", said Tomohisa, "If I can, I might also save Madoka and her friend that she's trying to help."

"Tomohisa you moron!", said Junko.

The man hugged his wife before boarding onto what seems to be a parody of Gurren Lagann. Tatsuya pilots the head while his father pilots the body. The robot was clear for take off and then the mech runs off the the distance to fight some witches.

Junko stood there worrying about her husband and son going out in this mission. She then saw Mr. Shizuki who looked worried about his own daughter. At least she knows that she is not alone. She got some whiskey that she kept in her pocket and drank some.


	3. Chapter 3

"OKTAVIA-CHAN DIED!", cried Kriemhild.

"They seemed to be tougher than they look.", said Candeloro.

"No more messing around, let's kill everyone in that shelter and destroy it all!", said Ophelia.

"I agree with Ophelia, but we have to make sure nothing gets in our way.", said Homulilly.

"For now we have to stick together. We will deal with them after finishing with more important matters.", said Kriemhild.

They all turned into their witch forms and marched to where the shelter might be. Their steps crack the very Earth that they stand on. Everything feared these witches as they pulled forward, including nonliving objects. Their minions gather up at their master's feet dancing as if there is a parade coming. Some of these minions were squished by their own masters.

It was a moment where everything around was in despair and they got nearer to the shelter filled with innocent lives. Darkness spreads as they draw nearer and nearer. They then heard someone shouted, "Let's see ya grit those teeth!", from their backs.

The witches looked behind and saw a robot that is a parody of Gurren Lagann prepared for battle. Kriemhild just laughed on what humanity literally relied on as their only hope. Though Homulilly stayed calmed as she knows what they are capable of after Oktavia's death.

"Who might you be?", asked Kriemhild.

"Who the hell do you think I am?!", said Tomohisa.

"Woop da ell da ya thank I am?!", said Baby Tatsuya.

"A father and his baby son. How irresponsible?", said Kriemhild.

"Don't you dare criticize my method of madness. My son and I will kick your ass.", said Tomohisa.

"Let's see about it.", said Kriemhild.

A bunch of minions all gathered up at the robot, but the mech used its rather quick reflexes and hand to hand combat to fend off these pests. The main pilot shouted, "Ha, all of this us just cannon fodder."

"Arrogant fool. I'll eat you alive.", shouted Ophelia.

The witch charges at the mech only to have a drill thrust into her chest. Ophelia dropped dead and all that was left of her is a grief seed. Candeloro used this chance to wrap the mech in ribbons only to have the mech rip it all apart with its drills.

All the drills come together to make a bigger drill and it was used to eliminate Candeloro. Homulilly decides to take matter in her own hands and attempt to punch the robot. Tatsuya with his quick thinking, despite being a baby, pressed a random button and missiles shaped like drills went after Homulilly.

The mech then punched the witch, thus killing it. Kreimhild had enough of this and prepares an attack that will end the mech. The parody of Gurren Lagann tried to drill through the mountain sized witch, but it was pointless. The witch pushes the mech aside and it went rolling on the floor.

Suddenly, three teens in power suits appear and got on the mech. Tomohisa was shocked to see them inside the robot with him. The three teens took off their helmets and wiped off their sweat.

"Hello Mr. Kaname.", said Hitomi.

"What are you guys doing here?", asked Tomohisa.

"We got a call that we can combine our robots with yours to make it bad ass enough to kill this witch.", said Kyousuke.

"Excellent!", said Tomohisa, "Let's do it!"

The broken robot from the previous chapter came and merged with Tomohisa's robot. It then got bigger into a more bad ass version of the original. It stood their proudly as Kriemhild looked more angry.

The two went at each other, even at their own game. The fight took a while until Kriemhild decides to changed into her human form for plan B. She did so and landed on the window side of the mech's chest. Tomohisa was shocked to see what Kriemhild presented to him.

"Madoka?", asked the man.

"Onee-chan!", cried Tatsuya.

"I used to be Madoka Kaname, now I am Kriehild Gretchen.", said the witch.

"This must be a trick right?", asked Kyousuke.

"No tricks.", said Kriemhild, "You know I never told a lie before papa, so I'll tell you everything right now. Those other witches, they were girls like me before our soul gems grew corrupted."

"Say what?", asked Tomohisa.

"We became magical girls to be the defenders of justice, but alas we payed a hefty price. Our souls were removed from our bodies, making us like zombies.", said Kriemhild, "Once our soul fed with enough despair, we became witches. Like the one in you are seeing now."

"Madoka, if this is true. I will free you of your pain because I am your father.", said Tomohisa.

"Oh. You would kill your own daughter.", said Kriemhild.

"I know my daughter would never do any of this. If she is gone,", said Tomohisa pointing at his chest, "She will always be right here."

"Your daughter was always useless. why would you even care if she died or not?", asked the witch.

"Because every morning, she was always grateful for the meals I served her, she always brought a smile with the family, and I love her as her father.", said Tomohisa, "For that, I will free you."

"Plan C it is. Crap must stay as crap!", said the witch.

Kriemhild turned back into her witch form and attacked the mech. Tomohisa with his son and the teenage team used all of their might to end Kriemhild's strong body. They kept drilling their way through the witch as Kriemhild kept on screaming in pain. There was nothing she can do since she is in terrible pain.

The moment that the mech finally got through her, she was finally felt some relief. She turned back to Madoka Kaname as she fell and said her final words.

"I'm sorry everyone for being so selfish. I wanted to be useful and important.", said Madoka before disappearing away with a grief seed remaining.

Tomohisa got out of his mech along with his baby son and the three rangers. They stood there mourning for the death of Madoka Kaname and her friends. Tatsuya has no idea what is going one since he thought that he just defeated a monster.

Helicopters came with Mr. Shizuki and Junko Kaname coming for their loved ones. It was a glorious moment, but then Hitomi had to tell everyone the sad truth. Everyone felt bad that they actually killed five girls that day, but Tomohisa pointed up in the sky and said. His sunglasses shined and his cape brushed through the wind with grace.

"We may have lost five girls today, but we should not let their deaths deprive us of our future. We must move forward to tomorrow!"

"That's just you being bad ass. That's why I love you.", said Junko.

The woman kissed his husband before slapping him. Everyone was dumbfounded at the sight of their heroes being slapped by his wife.

"But don't you ever get our son involved in your madness. We lost one daughter already.", said Junko.

"I'm sorry, but at least he's safe.", said Tomohisa.

The two watch as their son play around with the other new heroes of humanity like with those people in suits in those amusement parks. It was a rather one of the stranger disasters since they finally got giant robots into play. At least everyone have their happy ending.

Madoka and her friends found their way out of the cycle and can now rest in peace.


End file.
